


I love you so much

by Lifeless_Soul_Cos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Going to the Zoo, Love Confessions, Mentions of making out, Picnics, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, first time saying I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeless_Soul_Cos/pseuds/Lifeless_Soul_Cos
Summary: When you looked over at him you were rendered speechless for a couple of seconds. Neville looked so good with the sun light shining directly at him now. The way it reflected of his chocolate brown hair and chartreuse green eyes, made you forget about the world around you for a second. Little did you notice he was looking at you with the same thoughts.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	I love you so much

You woke up early in the morning, too excited to go back to sleep. Rolling around the bed for what felt like eternity you decided to get up instead to get some breakfast, even though you were way too excited to eat. Going to the kitchen you had a light spring in your step already. Sitting down at the small kitchen table Ginny, your roommate, sat down on the opposite side. The look on her face could only be described as pure grumpiness. She really wasn´t a morning person. So you let her have her coffee first before talking to her, slowly eating your toast in little pieces.  
“Isn´t that toast a little too dry?”, she asked now with a slight smile on her lips.  
“It is kind of dry, yeah.”, you chuckled. “I´m only eating so I don´t get circulatory collapse later. I´m not hungry the littlest bit.”  
“Oh right, Longbottom is taking you on a date again today. You want to be alone with him when you come back?”, she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.  
You only slapped her arm playfully as an answer. You and Neville were only going out for almost four months being together for two of them now. And with you coming out of a rather long relationship, the two of you decided to take it slow. Where was the fun in rushing it anyway.  
“Ouch, alright. I probably won´t be here over the weekend anyways. For once the whole family is taking time to spent two days home and you know my mum.”  
“Alright. I guess I won´t be back before you are gone so tell everyone hi from me.”  
“I will.”

Washing the used plate and mug you followed her out of kitchen to go to your rooms respectfully to get ready for the day ahead of you.  
From the shuffling you heard from the other room you were just glad you already picked out what you wanted to wear. Getting dressed and putting some natural makeup on you went to Ginny’s room to get a second opinion. After all she had been friends with Neville for all these years too.  
Knocking at her door you waited for her to call you in.  
“Hey Gin. Just one question. How do I look?” she looked up at you from the back she was currently packing and for a split second you thought you saw the strawberry blondes eyes widen a little bit. It was supposed to become one of the warmest day of the year so you had gone with a flowy, white, off shoulder dress with big floral pattern that ended just above the knees and white strappy sandals. For accessories you had chosen little pearl earrings and a simple necklace with just the smallest butterfly dangling from it. To perfect it you had chosen a cream-colored medium sized purse.  
“You look stunning, (y/n)”, she said with a smile on her otherwise still slightly stressed looking face.  
“You think? I´m just so nervous I doubt every choice I made.”  
“Don´t worry. You look great and Neville will definitely see that.”  
And just in that moment someone rang the doorbell. “Speaking of the devil”, the both of you shared a laugh before you ran to open the door.

“Hey Neville.”, you said with a sweet smile.   
“Wow. Uh I… I mean Hi. You look stunning, (y/n).”, the poor boy was still so nervous sometimes.  
“Thank you, Nev. You look quiet handsome yourself.”, you winked at him in a flirting manner before hugging him.  
He was wearing a casual, short-sleeved linen shirt and a pair of jeans, but you thought he had never looked better.  
“Would you too get a room already.”, Ginny chimed in from behind you.  
Being the only one laughing at her own joke she picked up the bag and after saying good bye disapparated into thin air. The both of you blushed furiously at her remark. You finding your words again a little faster asked him “So? What do we have planned for today?”  
“I thought since the sun is out we could take advantage of that and go for a picnic and after that maybe pay a visit to the zoo.”  
“Oh that is a lovely idea.”, you clapped your hands in delight before linking your arms with his. Leaving the apartment for the park, where he got everything already set up in.

Though the sun was shining there were surprisingly few people out and about. A couple of young parents with their kids in a stroller or other couples walked past you, but when you reached the spot the green eyed man had chosen no one was to be seen around you.  
The blanket he had set up laid under a big, shady tree was filled with all sorts of snacks and drinks ranging from simple sandwiches over muffin to cut up fruits.  
“Wow Neville, this looks so good. It must have been so much work.”  
“It wasn´t that much to be honest.”, right as he answered your stomach started to growl. You hadn´t notice how much time had went by since breakfast. It made him chuckle lightly and a blush form on your face. “Come, sit and eat. There is more than enough for both of us.”  
The two of you enjoyed the snacks and when you felt like you could never eat again you laid back and enjoyed the weather some more. Just laying there you talked about anything and everything.   
When you looked over at him you were rendered speechless for a couple of seconds. Neville looked so good with the sun light shining directly at him now. The way it reflected of his chocolate brown hair and chartreuse green eyes, made you forget about the world around you for a second. Little did you notice he was looking at you with the same thoughts. To him you just looked like a young goddess.  
If you were honest with yourself you could have spend the rest of the day just sitting under that tree, looking at each other.

Despite that around noon you packed up all the stuff to get to the zoo. Once he had helped you to your feet you took his hand in yours, making butterflies flare up in both of your tummies, and all the way to your destined location never let go. It was nice to walk to the wildlife park after the rather filling meal.  
When you reached your destination you got ready to let go of his hand, but right when you were about to he intertwined his fingers with yours giving your hand a short squeeze. Smiling at him the two of you paid for your tickets and as soon as you stepped past the gate you started smiling brighter than he had ever seen anyone smile. It could only be described at beaming and to be honest seeing you so joyous made his own lips curl into a soft smile. Being all caught up in his thoughts, he got surprised when you pulled him with you to the first compound. While you observed the otters and meerkats he let go of your hand for just a second to pull out a camera. He wanted to capture everything on pictures. Taking pictures of the animals and you alike the two of you cozily strolled through the whole park.   
Afternoon was almost over when you thought you had seen everything. Sitting down for a short break and some drinks you looked around and to both of your surprise you saw a signpost that caught your attention immediately. A petting zoo.

If he thought you were enjoying yourself like a little kid before he definitely was proven wrong. When you got to the animals it seemed like you were in a completely different world, feeding and petting the goats and many other animals. He couldn´t help himself the whole time taking some more pictures with you being the main focus this time until a sudden realization hit him. Letting the camera sink slowly he subconsciously whispered “I love you.”  
It was only in the early evening hours when you left to get some dinner at the three broomsticks. To your surprise you met the Weasley twins there. Seeing as they just closed the shop for the weekend they chatted for a short while, but then they too left for the burrow, only a couple of minutes before you and Neville apparated back to your place.  
“Thank you for the fun day, Neville. I really enjoyed spending time with you. You want to come in for coffee or tea or anything?”  
“Sure I´d love that.”  
Going in together you prepared a drink for each of you, handed him his cup and sat down on the couch close enough that your knees were brushing against each other lightly.  
Drinking up slowly the two of you continued to talk about your day when you let out a big yawn. Putting down his cup, he mentally prepared himself to leave so you could go to bed.  
“Hey, it´s getting pretty late do you maybe… want to stay the night? My bed sure is big enough to fit the both of us.”  
“Only if you are fine with me staying.”, you could hear a hint of surprise in his voice. You hadn´t done these sleepovers often and definitely never on such short notice.

“If I wouldn´t be why would I ask?”  
“O-okay.”, once again you took his hand in yours taking both of you to your bedroom.  
Laying down you entangled your legs with his laying your hands on his chest playing with the collar of his shirt. Looking up you met his gaze, but something pulled your attention away from it as you realized how close your lips actually were to touching. You realized the tingly feeling going from your own mouth to your tummy, making you all warm and fuzzy again just like a couple of hours prior. Alternating your gaze between his eyes and lips for some more moments before you felt the force pulling you to him getting stronger and stronger. The same force that he was feeling, both of you trying to resist it, but you just couldn´t. Crashing your lips together in a passionate kiss.  
Laying all your feelings for him into it, he did the same and to say it left you breathless was an understatement. It was intense, overwhelming, knocking the air right out of your lungs. Parting, you actually had to catch your breath.  
“I love you so much, (y/n).”, it just slipped out of his mouth before any of you had realized it.  
Looking him in the eyes again you could only reply “I love you too, Neville. More than anything.”  
“Even more than going to the zoo?”, he joked.  
“Yes, even more than that.”, you chuckled before kissing him again. Pulling him close by his shirt you continued to make out some more, before going to sleep. It really had been a long day after all.


End file.
